Sonic Underground Rocks
by Musiclover435
Summary: Sonic is back and new danger has arrived at Knothole High. Shadow, who is now reformed, is still embarrassed from what happened at the fall formal wants to help his friends but doesn't know how. Can Sonic, Shadow, and their friends work together to stop this new evil or will the fall to their own arguments? Sequel to Sonic and the Mobian Teens. Based on MLP Rainbow Rocks.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Sonic and the Underground Rocks! Title took forever to think of it's not my favorite but it is related to Sonic so I like it! Time for the first chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.**

It is a late night and inside a small restaurant, there is a small green smoke floating all around the restaurant and everyone is too busy fighting with their friends to even notice. It seems the cause of the arguing is three people with just their singing. The green smoke goes into their black jewels and then they stop singing. "That was barely worth the effort, Mephiles. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." One of them says as he takes off his hood. It reveals a boy who looks a lot like Sonic by with crystal blue eyes and dark green hair. "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Mobius. We can only gain so much power here." Mephiles says as he takes off his hood. He has midnight black hair and blood red eyes.

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" The one with green hair complained. "Really? I love it here!" Mephiles says sarcastically. "Are you serious? Because I think this place is the worst." A girl with very light pink hair with white highlights said. "I think you're the worst, Rosy."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're…"

"Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable." Mephiles said clearly annoyed with the arguing duo. Then a loud boom could be heard and Mephiles and the other two went outside to see what it was. They said as there was some dark blue magic then a few minutes later there was a rainbow. That magic made their jewel shine a bit. Mephiles gasped and smiled evilly at the familiar feel of the magic. "Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?"

Rosy and Scourge looked him confused and shrugged their shoulders. "I 'unno." Mephiles grabbed Scourge by his hoodie. "It's Chaos Energy from Mobius!"

"But this world doesn't have Chaos Energy." He let Scourge go and turned around from him and walked slowly. "It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" Then Scourge, Rosy, and Mephiles stood together and smiled evilly as Mephiles began to make plans to rule this world.

 _We used to fight with each other (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
That was before we discovered (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
That when your friendship is real (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)  
Yeah, you just say what ya feel_

 _And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

 ** _Knuckles:_** _You can pick up the bass_

 ** _Everyone Else:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Manic:_** _And you can play the guitar_

 ** _Everyone Else:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Sticks:_** _You can bang on the drums_

 ** _Everyone Else:_** _(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_

 ** _Sonic:_** _Or you can sing like a star_

 ** _Everyone Else:_** _And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top  
As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

 _As we learn how the rainbow…  
Rainbow Rocks!_

It is just another day at Knothole high. It has been at least a month. **(Don't know the true span of time)** All of the students are in the gym painting posters. Tikki, Cream, and Cosmo are painting their poster when Cream lifts up her paint cup with the paint brush, Shadow comes from behinds and picks it up. "Would you guys like some help?" Shadow asked. "Uh, no thanks. We're good." Tikki said and the others nod in agreement. Shadow has a look of disappointment. "Oh. Okay." He hands her back the paintbrush and then Sticks calls for him. "Shadow! Over here!" He smiles and starts to walk over to his friends. While he is walking to his friends the other students are whispering about what he did a month prior.

Shadow sighs. "I had no idea the whole school would be here." Shadow said sadly. Tails put a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder. Sticks and Amy look at each other and grab the poster they were working on. "This is a great poster, if I do say so myself." Amy said. The poster showed a guitar that was red with blue tips. "And I made it not only from cake frosting but also wild berries and mushroom to keep away alien and giant mosquitos. So, it smells like cake."

"Really?" Tails attempted to sniff the poster but Sticks shoved it in his face.

"Uh, Tails, you've got a something, uh…" Knuckles pointed to where the berry juice and glitter on his face. He attempted to clean it off but failed. "Did I get it?" He asked. "Heh, well not exactly." Tails turned to Shadow and Shadow was going to clean off his face meanwhile Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia walked into the gym with all the other students. "Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how please I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Knothole High School Musical Showcase!" All of the students started to cheer loudly. "This is a wonder opportunity to raise money for all out after-school programs here at KHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at KHS since the fall formal." After that all of the students besides Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Manic looked at Shadow angrily. Shadow blushed in embarrassment and slowly slides to the floor and covered his face with his hands and knees. His friends looked at him sadly.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Thank you to Luna Hedgefox for the cast list for the Dazzlings. Now I need band names for Sonic and his friends, something related to them. And one for Mephiles, Rosy, and Scourge. The ones I like the most will get chosen. The faster I get them the fast the next chapter will come up. See y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. Please note anyone can review, just make them nice please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter. I still need a band name for Mephiles, Rosy, and Scourge. I hope I can get it soon.**

Back in the music room, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Sticks, and Manic were getting ready to practice their music for the musical showcase. Shadow was sitting on a piano clearly upset about what happened earlier. "Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Shadow said still sad about what happened at the Fall Formal.

"No offense but you were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Tails said while grabbing his ukulele. "A dark entity. I turned into a dark entity that feeds of dark chaos energy."

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! Just like the aliens tried to do when they abducted me." Everyone looked at Sticks confused then went back to their conversation.

"Calm down, Shadow. You have us as friends and we're have forgiven you for your… heh… booboos." Amy said getting her keyboard ready.

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Knothole High closer together than before!" Knuckles said while getting his guitar. Everyone was now ready to perform their song. Manic had his drums, Sticks had her tambourine, Amy with her piano, Tails with his ukulele, and Knuckles with his guitar.

"One, two, three!" Manic said while banging his drumsticks together.

 _There was a time we were apart  
But that's behind us now  
See how we've made a brand-new start  
And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh  
And when you walk these halls  
You feel it everywhere  
Yeah, we're the Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs forever, ah-oh, yeah! _

While they were all singing, they all gained their animal parts. Knuckles got him echidna ears, tails, and two spikes on each of his knuckles. Sticks got her badger ears and tail. Amy got her hedgehog ears and tail. Manic got his hedgehog ears and tail and Tails got his dual tails and fox ears.

 _We are all together  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now it's better than ever  
(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)  
You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)  
And I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

**Manic:** _There was a time we couldn't see  
Past the differences_

 **Knuckles:** _That separated you and me  
And it left us on our own_

 **Sticks:** _But now you walk these halls  
And friends are everywhere_

 **All:** _Yeah, we're Lightning Bolt Hedgehogs forever, ah-oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever_

 _(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)_

 _Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

Once all of their animal parts disappeared, Shadow started to applaud for his friends. Amy laughed. "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I have an amazing idea. I've must get some new accessories! Something that looks good with a hedgehog tail and some earrings for the adorable hedgehog ears." Amy said excitedly while putting away her keyboard.

"Still, I am confused on why it happens. Prince Sonic took his crown back to Mobius. Shouldn't that mean he took all the chaos energy back with him?" Knuckles said. "Who cares why it happens, dude? It makes my band totally radical!" Manic said. "Hey?! Your band?!" Amy shouted clearly upset. "Duh! It was my idea to start the Underground Sonicbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer, there is a drum solo in each of our songs, and I start all of our songs." Manic said boastfully.

Then they all heard a knock on the door. When it opened, it revealed to be Sally Acorn. "Uh, I heard you outside. You guys are sounding really great." Manic crossed him arms and looked at Sally. "Uh, we're getting there. Amy is still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Knuckles bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Everyone but Shadow and Sally looked at Manic annoyed. "Umm, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh… out of town might come? You know, since it's a special charity event and all." Sally asked nervously. They all looked at each other then back at Sally.

Knuckles walked back and stood next to Manic. "Sorry, Sally. I don't think Sonic's going to be back at Knothole High anytime soon." Sally laughed and smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rocking it." Sally said while walking backwards to leave the music room and she hit the wall. She blushed and left the room.

Amy set her put her keyboard away and smiled. "Well, someone has quite a big crush on Sonic." Then Amy looked at Shadow sadly. "Oh, sorry. I always forget you and Sally used to be an it." Shadow got off the piano and looked at Amy. "It's okay. Sally is an awesome girl, but I never really _liked-her_ liked her. I was just using her to become more popular." Shadow then facepalmed himself. "Ugh! The old me was just awful, wasn't he?" Shadow said while looking at his friends sadly. "Hmm… awful." Amy confirmed. "Mm-hmm, uhhh." Manic, Knuckles, and Tails said. "You sure were!" Sticks said.

Shadow frowned in defeat. "You know, dude, the most important thing is that you've turned yourself around." Knuckles said reassuringly. Shadow smiled at Knuckles. "Thanks, Knucs, bit I'm not sure everyone else at KHS feels the same way." Then the P.A. system turned on.

"Shadow, please report to the main foyer." Vice Principal Sonia said. "I should go. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard about the stuff about the old me." Then Shadow left the music room. Manic then turned to the rest of his friends.

"All right dudes and dudettes, we've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Radical As I Wanna be"?" Manic said. "Um, Manic? I was hoping we could do the song I wrote?" Tails asked shyly. "We'll get to it later." Manic said waving him off while getting his drums ready. "Oh. Okay." Tails said disappointed.

 _In the Main Foyer_

Shadow walked to the front doors of the school to find the new students. "Hey, are you the new students I'm supposed to show around?" The three figures in the shadows exited to reveal Mephiles, Scourge, and Rosy. "We are." Mephiles said. "Knothole High is a great school. You're really gonna love it here." Shadow said happily. "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something… magical about this place." Mephiles said while looking at his friends evilly.

 **I will leave it at that for now. I really need a good band name for Mephiles and them. Any suggestions will work. Guests you can comment too. I accepted any and all comments. Please make them nice though. See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally have a band name for Mephiles and his groupies. Took me a while but I finally got it. Back to the story.**

Shadow was leading Mephiles, Rosy, and Scourge around the school. He was very hopeful to make new friends that like the new him instead of the old him. "That's the science lab. Computer lac is in there." As they passed by a poster Shadow remember what the school was doing and thought the new students might like it. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase the weekend! The whole school is pretty much rally around it." Shadow said while gesturing to a poster.

Mephiles gasped. "A _musical_ showcase?" Mephiles said clearly getting excited since they could sing. "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Aleena would let you sign up if you're interested."

Scourge smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "We have been known to sing from time to time." Rosy scuffed. "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Mephiles looked at Rosy angrily and used a hand motion to make her shut up. "Wha-What did I say?" Rosy said oblivious to what Mephiles did. "What you meant to say that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Mephiles said hoping that Shadow didn't catch what they meant.

"Ohh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Rosy said. Scourge scoffed. "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst."

"You are!" Rosy argued back. Mephiles quickly silenced them. "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots."

"Hmph." Rosy and Scourge grumbled. Shadow smiled nervously then he noticed the black jewels around their necks shining in the light. "Nice jewels. Where did you-" Before Shadow could touch Mephiles jewel, Mephiles slapped his hand before he could touch his. Mephiles laughed. "Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Then the three of them left with Shadow being very suspicious about them.

 _The Cafeteria_

All of the students are talking amongst on another and then Shadow joins his friends at their table. "So how was the tour?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know. I mean, these new students, they were… There was something off about them." Shadow said.

Then Sticks used her food to make different faces while talking. "Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or… Oh, oh! Like-" Before Sticks could continue Manic stopped her. "Maybe we should just let him tell us, dudette." Then Sticks smiled and a carrot fell out of her mouth. "That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. The just act sort of… strange around me." Then Shadow got a disappointed look. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told about what I did. Sigh. So much for making a good first impression." Then Shadow put his head in his arms in defeat. "Uh-huh." Then everyone looked at Tails annoyed. "Oh, that's probably not it."

Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, Mephiles, Scourge, and Rosy were making their plan to rule the school.

"This is it, guys. The moment we've been waiting for." Mephiles told them. "Lunch?!" Rosy exclaimed excitedly. Mephiles slapped for forehead annoyed. "The chance to get our chaos energy back." He said annoyed. "Oh. Right."

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Mephiles while watching all of the students in the cafeteria. "So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed of the negative energy? Some plan, Mephiles." Scourge said sarcastically. "It won't be the same as the times before! There is chaos energy from Mobius here. Their negative energy will give us power we need to get the entire world to do our bidding." Mephiles said while smiling evilly. Then Rosy pulled him of his thoughts. "But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Rosy said clearly excited.

"Just follow me lead." Mephiles told them. "Or my lead." Scourge countered. "My lead!" Mephiles demanded.

The three of them entered the cafeteria and starting singing.

 ** _All:_** _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We've thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 ** _Scourge and Rosy:_** _Shine brighter_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 ** _All:_** _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 ** _All:_** _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_** _Battle!_

 ** _Big:_** _I can beat you!_

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_** _Battle!_

 ** _Leo:_** _Ha! You wish!_

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_** _Battle!_

 ** _Jet:_** _I so want this!_

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_** _Battle!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Not if I get it first!_

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 ** _Students:_** _I'm going out and winning the audition_

Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles are watching as all the students are now wanting a battle of the bands just from singing and Shadow is getting even more suspicious about the new students.

 ** _Everyone in the cafeteria except Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, Knuckles:_**

 _Battle! We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

Now all the students are arguing as a green mist is going into the black jewels. Shadow, Manic, Sticks, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles are watching in horror from what just happened. "Ohhh. They're that kind of "off."" Sticks said.

In the school hallway, Shadow was talking about the new students. "Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark chaos energy. How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry you guys. We'll let Principal Aleena know all about this and those new students will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another KHS event that almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." Knuckles said then he realized he offended Shadow. "Heh, no offense." Knuckles said blushing in embarrassment. Shadow sighed. "None taken."

 _In Principal Aleena's Office_

"Dark Chaos Energy? I find that very hard to believe. Those new students came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." Principal Aleena said while organizing some papers. Vice Principal Sonia rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Perhaps Shadow is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that his actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

Shadow started rub the back of his neck nervously. "I could see why you might think that, but-" Shadow started then Manic interrupted him. "That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" Principal Aleena sat down in her chair and looked at the students. "Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Principal Aleena asked. Manic looked at her in silence for a minute. "Yes."

"Perhaps you're all just worried about the Black Emeralds stealing your spotlight." Vice Principal Sonia told them. "The "Black Emeralds"?" Knuckles asked. "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today-to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Sonia and I."

"They did?" Knuckles asked clearly nervous. "Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." Principal Aleena said while both hers and Vice Principal Sonia's eyes both glowed green.

 _Outside by the school statue_

Tails was messing with one of his inventions. "I can't believe they got to Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Aleena too." Manic, who was playing with a soccer ball, added. "They've gotten to everybody."

"Not everybody!" Sticks said while moving her head to look at everyone. "Sticks is right. We were there when the Black Emeralds were singing and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow." Knuckles told them. "So let's take them down! It's now like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally kicked its sorry tail!" Manic was playing with his soccer ball stopped playing with it once he realized he offended Shadow. "Uh, no offense." Shadow sighed and leaned against the statue. "None taken. Again."

"But that was when Sonic was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to… kick anybody's butt." Tails said while playing with a helicopter he made. Amy, who was painting her fingernails added, "If only we could get a message to Sonic. Maybe he could tell us how to break the spell the Black Emeralds have cast on our friends."

Manic kicked the soccer ball at the statue causing Amy to paint her arm with finger nail polish. "Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed, dudes and dudettes." Manic caught the soccer ball and held it under his arm. "And I get the feeling we won't be able to contact them from our cell phones." Shadow thought to himself for a bit then he remembered something. "I might have an idea on how we can get in touch with Prince Sonic."

Shadow opened his locked and rummaged through his things and pulled out a book with a hedgehog emblem that looked just like him. "When I was Queen Aleena's student back in Mobius, she gave me this. Ever after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew that I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works." Shadow said while getting the dust off of it.

"Uh, Shadow, that is a book. What do you mean by, "maybe still works"?" Amy asked curiously. "It used to be that if I wrote something in here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Queen Aleena's library. I get a message to her, then she can get a message to Prince Sonic." Shadow said hopeful. "So what are you waiting for? Get to writing, dude!" Manic said while hold a pen for Shadow to grab. Shadow sighed. "Hmph. Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Queen Aleena…"

 **Next chapter Sonic returns to his friends at Knothole High. I will see y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Mobius, everyone is living peacefully even Sonic and his friends who have recently defeat an evil robot created by Dr. Eggman which had the power to steal everyone special powers. Upon doing so, Sonic received his own castle and title.

His castle currently resides in Knothole Forest. His castle is blue with lightning bolts surrounding it. Inside his castle, he and his friends, Sticks and Amy, were sitting in their thrones. Amy was cleaning hers and Sticks was building a fort and defense mechanisms to protect it from aliens. Even Chip was reading a small comic book while eating chocolate chip ice cream. Behind him, Knuckles and Tails were pushing a box to the library. A delivery fox was bringing in many books from Queen Aleena castle because she wanted Sonic to remain top in his studies. When he came in Sonic was reading a book on his throne, "Excuse me, Prince Sonic. Where do you want all these books from Queen Aleena?" He asked him.

"The library. Third door on the left." Sonic said while reading his book and pointing where the library was. "Even this one that's glowing and vibrating?" He asked while pointing to the book glowing purple with every vibration. Sonic used his chaos magic to lift the book and bring it closer to him and on the cover, it has three stars all different colors: pink, green, and blue. He opened it and read it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked. "It looks like a message to Queen Aleena from my friends at Knothole High."

"But how?" Amy asked. "I have no clue, but it… sounds like they need my help." Sonic said as he put the book down. They went to the library and Sonic grabbed a book that he remembered reading recently. "The way Shadow described them, I think these new students sound an awful lot like… the other worlders."

"NOT THE OTHERS WORLDERS!" Sticks shouted. "Are they the aliens that abduct me?" Sticks asked. "No, the other worlders come from a place filled with dark chaos energy and when they came to Mobius they wanted to spread their dark energy. The only way they could do it though was through the power of their voices. When they sang their voices filled everyone with anger and spite causing them to argue. The more people argued the stronger they became and they could spread their dark energy even farther." Sonic told them. "I am starting to like this story less and less." Tails said interrupting Sonic for a few seconds.

"And if they had their way, they could have divided and conquered all of Mobius. But a certain Lancelot wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their chaos energy would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Knothole High friends live." Sonic said clearly worried about his friends.

"But Sonic, Lancelot must have sent them ages ago. How come they are coming back now?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the other worlders who have come to Knothole High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them." Sonic said determined.

"Uh, dude, I hate to ruin your jam, but the connection between their world and Mobius will still be cut off for a mondo amount of time."

"Ok, first off, if there is any jam keep it away from me because those will attract the robot bears and secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, then how was Shadow able to get a message to Sonic?" Sticks said. Sonic perked his head up. "Sticks, you're a genius. Come on, Tails. I've got an idea." Then he and Sonic left. "Thanks, Sonic. I have been getting that a lot recently. Now about that jam, Manic." Then Sonic and Tails flew around Knothole to gather the supplies that Sonic needed. Luckily Sonic knew how to make his wings appear and disappear willingly.

"According to mine and Tails's research the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Sonic explained while showing his friends the machine that he and Tails built.

"Sonic, can you explain that again?" Chip asked while flying around the machine to check it out. "Basically, they are going to use the book to go from here to there." Sticks explained. "Yeah, basically what Sticks said." Tails said. "Ok, now we get the idea." Knuckles said. "Now to see if it actually works." Sonic said then he grabbed the book and put it on the pedestal above the mirror. It turned on and then using the magic from the book the mirror opened the portal to Knothole High. "It works!" Tails shouted.

"Hey Sonic. Can we come with you this time?" Knuckles asked. Everyone looked Sonic wanting to visit his friends in this other world. "Sorry, guys. It would make things confusing if Knothole High all of a sudden had two of all of you." Everyone sighed in defeat but agreed with Sonic.

"But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Knothole High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant and flying dog." Sonic nodded. "Alright!" Chip said flying around in happiness. "We won't be gone long."

"Please be careful, Sonic." Tails told him. "Take care, bro!" Manic said. "Don't do anything stupid, Sonic." Knuckles told him. "Make sure to say hi to the other me." Amy told him. Then Sonic looked at Chip. "Are you ready, Chip?" Sonic asked him. Chip stretch his whole body and his wings. "Ready!" Then the two of them run straight into the portal.

 _Knothole High_

Knuckles, Shadow, Manic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks were all waiting patiently for their Hedgehog friend. Manic sighed. "I'm starting to think that he's not coming, dudes." Manic said while messing with his soccer ball. Just as Manic said that Sonic and Chip came through the portal. "SONIC!" Sonic who fell to the ground rubbed his head. "Oof. I'm back." Shadow helped Sonic up. Sonic was a bit reluctant to accepted Shadow's help but remembered that he had changed.

Everyone greeted Sonic by giving him hugs. It has been a month since they have seen their friend. After they left the hug, Sonic had a worried look on his face. "I've got some bad news about those new students." Now everyone was worried about the news Sonic had for them.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and his friends were in an ice cream shop to talk about the new students. Sticks had two drinks in her hand. One for her and one for Sonic. Sonic accepted the drink from his friend. "Sorry you had to return at a time of crisis, Sonic. We have so much catching up to do!" Amy said clearly excited to see what has been happening in Sonic's world. "Well to start off, a certain brown haired, sky blue eyed girl has been asking about you." Knuckles told him.

"Sally Acorn was asking about me?!" Sonic asked excitedly. Sonic cleared his throat. "Isn't that nice?" Sonic said calmly and then he sipped on his drink. "Sonic, what has been going on in your world? Any gossip to share?" Amy asked him. "Sonic has an official title now." Chip imitated a fanfare using a chip that Tails gave him. "The Prince of Chaos Energy and Friendship!" Sonic blushed a bit at his new title. "Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Queen Aleena's prized pupil." Shadow said.

"Sonic even has his own castle!" Chip told them. "A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Amy shouted excitedly. She cleared her throat. "Ooh, uh, lovely." Amy said after she calmed down.

"What's new here? You know, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous chaotic creatures from Mobius?" Sonic asked. "Dude, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." Manic told him then showed him his phone which showed a video of Manic getting his hedgehog ears and hedgehog tail and his drumsticks changed to what they were the night of the Fall Formal. "Radical, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." Manic told Sonic.

Sonic thought to himself for a minute. "Hmm, my crown was returned to Mobius, but some of its magic must have remained here at Knothole high. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the other worlders. Just like when we were able to use it on Shadow when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged demon!" Sonic eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "No offence." He told Shadow.

Shadow disgruntled. "None taken. Heh. I'm used to it." Shadow said getting tired of everyone going back to what happened at the Fall Formal. "They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Manic said while standing up from his seat and doing so karate moves. "Besides we've got nothing to worry about now that Sonic's back." Knuckles said confidently. "I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about but it won't be the sirens." Tails said quietly.

"Well, the sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Black Emeralds might be?" Sonic asked then Sticks waved her hands to get everyone attention. She sipped her milkshake and took a deep breath. "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Black Emeralds." They all looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like we've got a party to crash."

 _Knothole High Gym_

In the gym, none of the students are talking to each other. They are only talking to their fellow band members. Sonic and his friends were in the gym waiting for the Black Emeralds to show up. Meanwhile Sally was having a staring contest with Vector and Charmy. She sighed angrily. "I'm gonna get more punch." Then she left to get punch not noticing who she ran into. She caught them and got a good look at him. "Sonic?" She said surprised. Sonic blushed. "Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" He said nervously. "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" Sally asked excitedly. "Heh, something like that."

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does!" Sally said boastfully. Meanwhile, Manic noticed the Black Emeralds entered the gym. 'I need to get Sonic's attention.' Manic thought to himself. Then he got an idea to spit spitballs at him. So, using a straw from the cups for the punch and a napkin, he started to spit spitballs at Sonic. One hit him and Sonic turned around to Manic annoyed. Manic pointed at the Black Emeralds and Sonic knew that he had to leave from Sally for a minute. "Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Sonic told Sally. Sally just shrugged and walked off.

Mephiles, Rosy, and Scourge walked to the middle of the gym and looked around the gym in fake surprise. "Oh, my! No one's talking! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could explode any minute." Mephiles said in fake surprise. "It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I used to much grape juice!" Rosy whined. "It's not the fruit punch! It's us!" Mephiles said clearly annoyed. "Hmph, that punch does suck though." Scourge said. Rosy rolled her eyes. "Scourgey, what do you know about good fruit punch?" Rosy asked. "More than you! And don't call me, Scourgey!" Scourge said clearly annoyed at Rosy. "You do not!" Rosy argued back. "Do too!" Scourge said back. "Stop fighting now! Remember this is just the kickoff party. Imagine how angry they'll be by the time the Battle of the Bands starts." Mephiles said and he, Rosy, and Scourge smiled evilly then a voice brought out of their thoughts. "There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" A male voice shouted. Everyone looked to see Sonic and his friends standing together. "We're gonna make sure of that! All right, guys, let's do this!" Sonic said and they all held hands to power up their magic. "Friendship is chaos magic!" Sonic shouted as he and his friends lifted their hands up in order to power up their magic but nothing happened. Shadow even look embarrassed for his friends There is an awkward silence in the air.

Manic looked around nervously. "Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and all the radical stuff last time?" Manic asked his friends. "I don't understand. We're all again. Why isn't this working?" Chip crawled of Sonic's backpack to speak. "Uh, Sonic, you really should go ahead and do that whole friendship is magic or chaos magic thing now." Sonic bit his lip. "I'm trying, Chip. I thought the six of us standing together against the other worlders would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." Mephiles smiled evilly. "Hmph, talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." Mephiles said trying to stir up tension by all the other bands.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Jet has anything to do with it!" Jet shouted. Sally scoffed. "Yeah, right, Jet! We're the best band at KHS!" Tikki started to shout as well. "NO! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Now all of the students are starting to argue except for Sonic and his friends. The green mist even started to appear and was getting absorbed by the other worlders black gems. That was then Mephiles noticed that Sonic and his friends weren't fighting like everyone else. That was when he smiled evilly. He looked at each of them. "I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." Mephiles looked at his friends and Rosy just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what is going on. Scourge slapped himself. "Chaos energy! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under or spell. But not this group of students. They are special." Mephiles said as Sonic and his friends left the gym and they were smiling evilly as they left.

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of KHS, Sonic was talking to his friends about what happened in the gym. "Man, this is way past uncool. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. I mean, that's how it worked before." Sonic told his friends. "Sonic, that is what you used to defeat me. You drew chaos energy from the crown I was wearing. The other worlders chaos energy comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of energy to defeat them." Shadow said confidently then he backed down. "Or… maybe not."

"Shads, I think you're onto something." Sonic told Shadow. "Really?" Shadow asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you guys play music you transform now, right?" Sonic asked his friends. "Yeah, ears, tails, power-ups, all of it." Knuckles confirmed. "So maybe the way to use that chaos energy to defeat the other worlders is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Sonic said confidently. "You mean like a song?" Tails asked. "That's right, little buddy. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the other worlders spell, we'll need them all to hear it." Everyone thought to themselves for a minute. Amy gasped at the thought of her idea. "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Amy told everyone. "Guess the Underground Sonicbooms are the band to beat." Knuckles said. "Sonic, I believe now you are the newest member of the Underground Sonicbooms." Amy told him. Everyone laughed and cheered at the revelation of defeating the other worlders except for Shadow who was disappointed that they didn't ask him. "So, Sonic what do you want to play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin?" Sticks asked as she played each instrument she brought. "Soooo magical."

"Don't worry, Sticks. Back in Mobius I was in a band with my two of my best friends and I was lead guitarist and singer so I can do those." Sonic told her. "Normally, I am lead singer. Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all, dude." Manic said. Knuckles rolled his eyes annoyed. "Manic, first off, it's our band and Sonic, of course you can be lead singer. He is the one with the chaos energy knowledge to help pull this thing off." Knuckles told everyone. "Okay, yeah, that's radical. I'll just use this to bring out my rocking drum skills." Manic said. "Besides, this is only temporary. We don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"Alright, let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Manic said excitedly. "Umm, that's the problem. I don't know any chaos energy counter-spells." Everyone groaned in disappointment. "But don't worry, I'm sure I could figure out how to write one." Sonic said. "Yeah! Sonic can make spells like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how he became a prince in Mobius." Chip told everyone. "Chip, I technically helped finish a spell and there was just a little more to it than that." Sonic told him. "Yeah, whatever." Chip said carefree. "Don't worry, I've got this. Beside I have made songs before how hard could this one be? Come on, Chip." Sonic said as he picked up Chip and started to walk into the school. "Where are you going, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, the last time we were here, Chip and I spent the night in the library." Sonic told him. "Are you crazy?! Don't you know about the evil soul sucking monsters that live up there?! Besides, we're best friends now! Slumber party at my house!" Stick shouted.

 _At Sticks House, in her bedroom_

Not surprisingly, Sticks's bedroom was covered with defenses to protect her. Everyone was doing something in her room. Knuckles and Manic were playing a video game, Tails was messing with one of his inventions with Chip, Sticks was playing on her laptop, Amy and Shadow were talking, and Sonic was working on the song to defeat the Black Emeralds. "Status update: No aliens in sight!" Sticks said then she got her phone out and started to take pictures of all her friends. At the video game, Manic was about to lose so he turned off the game. "Dude! I was about to beat you!" Knuckles said clearly upset. "Pfff. I doubt it. So, Sonic, how's that counter-spell going?" Manic asked. Sonic was taken out of his thoughts and looked at Manic. "Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great." Then he looked at Tails. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Tails. I really like the song you wrote for the Underground Sonicbooms." Sonic told him. "Thanks." Tails sighed. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." Tails said clearly disappointed. Manic took the controller from Knuckles and was keeping it away from him. Manic was laughing at Knuckles. "Hey!" Knuckles said clearly annoyed Sonic was writing the song then Amy sat by him on the bed. "Sonic, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us." Amy told him.

Everyone agreed with Amy then the doorbell rang. Sticks used her security cameras to see who was here. "Pizza's here!" Then they all left to get the pizza leaving Sonic by himself. He looked at the journal nervously. There were scratched out words in the book indicting that Sonic had no clue how to make this and was very nervous. "Don't you want any pizza?" Sticks asked with some pizza in her mouth. Then Sonic put the journal away and walked out to eat some pizza.

 _Later that Night_

Everyone was asleep in their sleeping bags except for Sonic. He got out of his and picked up the journal and went to the kitchen to work on the song. Sonic threw down his pen in frustration then took a deep breath. "No. That's not gonna work." Sonic said to himself. "Hey, Sonic. You're up late." Shadow said entering the kitchen. Sonic covered the journal so Shadow couldn't see it. "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Sonic told him. "We really are lucky you're here." Shadow told him while opening various cabinet doors for something to eat. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." Shadow opened the fridge and it was filled with whipped cream, half of them were for eating and the others were for fighting the killer bees. "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Then Shadow pulled out and squirted some on his finger. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems… instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." Shadow told Sonic while leaning against the counter.

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Sonic told him. "Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Shadow told him. "Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…"

"Let everybody down." Sonic and Shadow said together. Shadow smiled then he put the whipped cream away and closed the fridge revealing another girl, wearing all bright colors, hidden behind the fridge holding a rabbit. Shadow screamed in fright. "Cupcake was hungry." Then she opened the fridge and pulled out a carrot and fed it to her and left the kitchen skipping happily. "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Sticks." Shadow said. "You and me both!"

Shadow yawned. "I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a prince in Mobius." Shadow said as he was leaving the kitchen. "Shadow?" Sonic said stopping Shadow in his tracks. "Never mind. It's not important." Shadow shrugged his shoulder and left the kitchen. Sonic looked at the journal again with the various doodles and crossed out words in it. "No, I have to be able to do this. I have to."

 _The next day at Knuckles Home_

Sonic and his friends were in the garage playing Sonic's song.

 ** _Sonic:_** _[singing slightly off-key]  
_ _Hey, hey, listen  
_ _[feedback]  
_ _We've got a message for you  
_ _We're not all alike  
_ _But our friendship is true_

 _Yeah, we're really different  
_ _But we still get along  
_ _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

 _You may think you're in control  
_ _But we're here to prove you wrong  
_ _With our friendship and our music  
_ _With the power of our song_

 _Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands  
_ _With the magic of friendship  
_ _Gonna stop your evil plan_

Manic tried playing the drums to get his hedgehog ears and tails but failed. "Eh, that sounded… way better than the last… five times you've played it. Heh heh." Chip said nervously. "Nope, sorry guys." Tikal said while carrying many small green emeralds inside the house. Chip whimpered a little. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Manic said. "You're turning what should be the chorus into a five-minute drum solo?" Knuckles told him. "I have to pick up the slack somehow, dudes! Are y'all even trying?!" Manic asked.

"I'm trying." Tails told everyone. Sonic smiled nervously. "It's fine. Heh heh. It'll be fine. One more time from the top!" Sonic said. "Maybe we should take a short break and try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" Amy said while bringing a clothes rack out of nowhere filled to the brim with tuxes and gowns and all kinds of clothes. "I'm particularly fond of this one." Amy said after putting on the dress. "Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern."

"Amy, we're trying to save out school here. Enough with the costumes!" Knuckles told her. "Oh, you can never have enough costumes." Amy said in a robotic voice with a new outfit on. "She just wants to make things fun and those clothes will protect us from lions, tigers, and bears! Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?" Sticks said while messing with her tambourine.

"Guys, you don't have time for this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" Shadow reminded them. Everyone gasped. "Oh, no!" Now Sonic was more nervous than ever as everyone scrambled to get ready. "What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the other worlders will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Sonic said and that made everyone stopped what they were doing. "Sonic, quit worrying. We can buy ourselves some time so you can keep working on it." Knuckles told him comfortingly. "But how do you propose we do that, Knuckles?" Amy asked. "Duh, we compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then!" Manic said then he turned to Sonic. "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?" Manic asked. Sonic not so confident said, "Right."

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Manic shouted.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the gym of KHS Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia are on stage talking to all of the competing bands. "Welcome to the first ever Knothole High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Principal Aleena announced. All of the students cheered. "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Principal Aleena said while pointing to the Black Emeralds. "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Vice Principal Sonia asked the group of students. Just after Vice Principal Sonia said that all of the students started arguing.

The green mist started to flow out from the students and into the black gems around the necks of the Black Emeralds. "You feel that, you two? Our true power is being restored." Mephiles told them. Both Scourge and Rosy laughed a little at that thought. Mephiles stopped them once the Underground Sonicbooms entered the gym. "And that's before we've tapped into the strongest chaos energy here." Mephiles told the group. "But the Sonicblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get their chaos energy?" Scourge asked. "The Sonicbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them shove." Mephiles told the group making his plans.

First up Vector and Charmy, who are rapping very badly.

 ** _Vector:_** _beatboxing poorly_

 ** _Charmy:_** _Aw, yeah! Vector and Charmy indahouse, yo!_

 ** _Vector:_** _They call me MC Vector and that ain't no lie  
_ _My favorite food is like pumpkin pie_

 ** _Charmy:_** _I'm DJ Charming Charmy, I like whales  
_ _When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails_

 ** _Vector:_** _[beatboxing poorly]  
_ _Everybody knows my favorite color is orange  
_ _My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um..._

 ** _Charmy:_** _Than an orange, yo!_

 ** _Vector:_** _Yeah!_

 ** _Charmy:_** _Yeah!_

 ** _Vector:_** _Represent!_

 ** _Vector and Charmy:_** _(beatboxing and freestyling poorly)_

 ** _Vector:_** _What do we... What do we do now?_

 ** _Charmy:_** _Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now_

 ** _Vector and Charmy: (_** _beatboxing and freestyling poorly)_

 ** _Vector:_** _Bam! That just happened!_

 ** _Charmy:_** _Aw, yeah! We out!_

 ** _Vector:_** _Vector and Charmy outta here!_

Then once Vector and Charmy finished they dropped their microphones which caused some feedback that hurt everyone's ears. "Please do not drop the microphones." Principal Aleena told the duo. All hipster like, they crossed their arms and walked off the stage laughing and glaring at Sonic and his friends. "In your face Sonicbooms!" Vector told them and he and Charmy walked off. "At least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us getting to the finals." Knuckles told his friends. "Let's get ready to rock, dudes and dudettes." Manic said while twirling his drum sticks. "Wait! Where's Amy?" Sticks asked the group. "Right here!" Amy said. They all turned to her and she was wearing an outfit with so much metal on it. They all looked at her annoyed. "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." She scoffed at the group. Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They walk out on stage, without Shadow, ready to perform their first song. "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the other worlders see the chaos energy within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Sonic told his human friends. "Got it, dude! Be radical enough to win, but no so radical that we end up shoeing off the whole ears and tails and chaos energy thing. Sooo… about twenty percent less radical." Manic told Sonic. He sat at his drum set and banged his drum sticks. "One! Two!"

 ** _The Underground Sonicbooms:_** _We've just got the day to get ready  
_ _And there's only so much time to lose  
_ _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
_ _So let's think of something fun to do_

 _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
_ _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
_ _All our friends are here  
_ _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

Unbeknownst to the band, there was a group of girls with magnets ready to sabotage the band by ruining Amy outfit. They threw the magnets over a rail and they attached to her sleeves and they began to move Amy like a puppet.

 _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills  
_ _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills_

 ** _Sonic:_** _So what you didn't get it right the first time_

 **Tikki** : Boring!

 ** _Sticks:_** _Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

Sticks then used a button on her tambourine to make confetti shoot over all of her friends.

 ** _Amy:_** _Do your thing, you know you're an original_

 ** _Knuckles:_** _Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_ Knuckles then kicked Amy who was still being control like a puppet when she bumped into him.

 ** _Underground Sonicbooms:_** _Ohhh-ahh!_

Sonic then got some confetti stuck in his throat and started coughing. Tails helped him spit the confetti out. He looked at Sally and she frowned in disappointment and Sonic then looked disheartened.

 ** _Underground Sonicbooms:_** _We've just got the day to get ready  
_ _And there's only so much time to lose  
_ _Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
_ _So let's think of something fun to do_

Vector and Charmy were laughing because they were going to put the spotlight on Tails and once they did he started to run and hide from the light.

 ** _Underground Sonicbooms:_** _We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen  
_ _We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right  
_ _All our friends are here  
_ _And it's time to ignite the lights!_

 _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills  
_ _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills  
_ _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills_

Amy, tired of being controlled like a puppet, pulled against the magnets, and ripped her sleeves and started crying about her ruined outfit.

 ** _Underground Sonicbooms:_** _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
_ _Shake your quills, shake your quills_

 _Shake your quills 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

At the end of the song only Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia were applauding. Shadow looked at all of his friends sadly. "Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Amy shouted while crying her eyes out. "Amy, were you trying to make us lose out there?!" Knuckles said annoyed while setting his guitar down. Amy gasped in anger. "This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!" She told Knuckles clearly annoyed. "Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressing like… like this!" Knuckles told Amy. Now Manic looked at Sticks annoyed. "And what was with the confetti, Sticks? How am I supposed to bang my rocking drums if there's paper everywhere?" Manic asked her. "It was pretty distracting." Tails added. Sticks rolled her eyes. "Ugh! First off, confetti keep the goblins away since they are attracted to loud noises and secondly says the boy who was running from a light the while time! A light!" Sticks shouted at her two friends. "Calm down, you guys still sounded better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the other worlders can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here." Shadow told them and then they left to practice the counter-spell.

 _In the hall_

Sonic and his friends were walking through the halls. "I don't think we should use a classroom. Suddenly Sonic bumped into Sally. He blushed and laughed nervously. "We really need to stop bumped into each other like this." Sally cleaned her ears and looked at her friends. "Uh, you girls hear something?" They both shook their heads. "I said, we have to stop-" Sonic started but was interrupted by Sally. "There it is again. So annoying." Sonic frowned. "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends." Sonic said to his crush. "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Sonic, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend." Sally told him rudely. "Come on, Sonic. We've got things to do." Knuckles told Sonic and they all left. "You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" Sonic then got tears in eyes and he wiped them away. Mephiles, Scourge, and Rosy were watching from another hallway. Mephiles smirked evilly. "Tears already? This is only the first round." Mephiles said. Rosy and Scourge laughed. "The next band to take the stage will be Jet and Sky Riders." Principal Aleena announced. "Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Jet." Mephiles said to his friends. While they were waling through the halls in a dark corner, Shadow was waiting for them.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Shadow told them. Mephiles smirked. "Why? Because you didn't?" Shadow's eyes widened but his stare at them didn't change. Then Mephiles, Scourge, and Rosy started to walk in a circle around Shadow. "Heh, we know all about you, Shadow. You've got quite the reputation at Knothole High." Mephiles told him. "I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" He told the group. "Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" Scourge asked. "Oh, yes, you and your friends are so tight. And yet… they didn't ask you to be in the band." Mephiles said. "Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if he was in the group." Scourge said. "Too bad! So sad!" Rosy added. "If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Mephiles told him while he, Scourge, and Rosy walked away from a discouraged Shadow.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jet and the Sky Riders finished playing and now the Black Emeralds took the stage. "Remember you two. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored."

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _You didn't know that you fell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Blindsided by the beat  
_ _Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
_ _You didn't know that you fell_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Now you've fallen under our spell_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it  
_ _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
_ _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it  
_ _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
_ _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _You didn't know that you fell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _Now that you're under our spell_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Listen to the sound of my voice_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Captured in the web of my song_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Soon you'll all be singing along_

 ** _Rosy and Scourge:_** _Oh, whoa, oh_

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it  
_ _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
_ _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it  
_ _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
_ _Put your hands up to the sky_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _You didn't know that you fell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _Now that you're under our spell_

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _You didn't know that you fell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _Now that you're under our_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Spell_

As the Black Emeralds finished their song, the green mist was absorbed into their necklaces and Mephiles laughed evilly at being so close to regaining their full power back. Meanwhile, the Underground Sonicbooms are still fighting and Sonic is struggling to make the counter-spell to stop the Black Emeralds and Shadow was feeling left out and worried about his friends.

Sally and her band were kicked out of the semi-finals after losing to the Black Emeralds and she was not happy. Now it is The Underground Sonicbooms vs. Jet and the Sky Riders. "This is it. The last round and you're in the finals. Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." Shadow said to his friends. Everyone looked at Sonic hopefully. He turned away and held the book closer to him. "Don't worry, Sonic. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!" Knuckles told him. Everyone agreed with him and Sonic smiled before looking away. "You won't let me down…" He whispered to himself.

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and…" Tails started but Manic interrupted him. "It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Radical As I Wanna Be"." Manic told everyone. "Don't know why I even asked…" Tails said disappointed.

 ** _Jet:_** _…_ _I got tricks up my sleeve  
_ _See me dominate  
_ _'_ _Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

The entire crowd cheered for Jet and the Sky Riders as they finished their song. "Fantastic!" Principal Aleena told them. Jet exited the stage where the Sonicbooms were. "Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, Sonicdunes. You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." Jet told the group. "My rocking drum skills and off-the-charts radical singing voice?" Manic said. Jet rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean him!" Jet said while pointing to Sonic. "If you were really all that, Manic, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some chaos energy being to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it." Jet told him smugly.

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everyone knows it!" Manic said and everyone looked at him annoyed as he said that. Jet scoffed. "Sure, you could." Then Jet got on his skateboard and skated away at tremendous speed. "He's gone!" Sticks shouted then she spotted him behind a chair on stage. "Oh, wait. There he is." Then Jet ran off. "Next up, the Sonicbooms." Principal Aleena said then they all went on stage leaving Shadow and Chip behind. "Knock 'em dead, Sonicbooms!" Chip said while wagging his tail. "I'll be here…just…watching." Shadow said clearly upset.

 ** _The Sonicbooms:_** _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _Radical_ _as I wanna be_

 ** _The Sonicbooms:_** _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 ** _Manic:_** _Radical_ _as I wanna be_

 _First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
_ _Got my drums here banging up my latest tune_

 _There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
_ _I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

 ** _Manic and the Sonicbooms:_** _Yeah, I'm radical, take caution  
_ _Watch out for me, I'm radical as I wanna be  
_ _(Yeah!) I'm radical, take caution  
_ _Watch out for me, I'm radical as I wanna be_

 ** _The Sonicbooms:_** _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_ _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Manic was then doing his drum solo and as he was doing it, Shadow noticed that his hedgehog ears were starting to form. Not knowing was else to do he tackled Manic stopping him from playing which caused his drum sticks to fly through the air which hit Sonic causing him to go backwards and fall taking Amy down with him which caused Amy to his Sticks tambourine which flew in the air and hit Knuckles. When the chaos finished, Tails, out of pure fright, ran off stage. Sally stood up, smiled, and pointed at Shadow. "Now that's the bad boy we love to hate!" Sally said this caused the whole crowd to cheer. "I knew she was still trouble!" "The real Shadow is back!" Shadow looked at crowd. "No. It isn't like that!"

Everyone got off stage and looked at Shadow irritated. "What was that, dude?!" Manic asked. "You were showing them your chaos energy. I…I didn't know what else to do." Shadow told them. "Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Amy said giving him the many suggestion. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Shadow said clearly upset. "Yeah, well, you didn't." Manic told him bluntly. "None of this would have happened if you weren't trying to show off – as usual." Knuckles told Manic. "Good show, "Sonic-brooms". I especially liked the part where Shads here, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Manic mid-drum solo." Jet said while laughing. "It wasn't a fit of jealous rage and don't call me Shads!" Shadow told him angrily. "If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." Jet said as he was looking at Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia as they were standing back stage.

The Black Emeralds took this opportunity to sing to hypnotizing them. Shadow was watching them as they were doing this wondering what is going on. "What are we going to do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most amazing outfits for the finals!" Amy shouted clearly upset. "Yeah, because that's the real tragedy here, Amy – that you won't get to play dress-up!" Knuckles told her clearly annoyed. "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" Amy told him. "You dudes and dudettes wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on." Manic told the two. "Are you serious, Manic?! Who cares?! You know it isn't going to be us." Tails told him.

"The band that will be joining the Black Emeralds in the finals… The Sonicbooms!" Principal Aleena announced to everyone's surprise. "What?!" Jet screamed in surprise. "Huh?" The Sonicbooms said in surprise. "Did they just say, "The Sonicbooms"?!" Sticks said shocked. "This isn't over!" Jet said stomping off somewhere. The Sonicbooms walked on stage to talk to Principal Aleena and Vice Principal Sonia. "Congratulations to all of you. You deserve it." Aleena told them. "Seriously?! We didn't even finish our-!" Sticks started before Manic hit her with his elbow to make her stop talking. "Hmph. See you at tonight's big show, Sonicbooms. We are really looking forward to it." Mephiles told them then the Black Emeralds walked off stage. "Yeah, well… not as much as we are!" Manic shouted. The entire crowd then started to boo and get even madder. The Sonicbooms all walked off stage disappointed at the rudeness of the crowd. They even left the gym along with Shadow and Chip due to the booing of the crowd. Jet, who was watching them leave, was not happy. "This is a disaster! A disaster!" Jet complained. "It really is! The Sonicbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." Mephiles said while putting up a fake façade for Jet. "And wanted it so much more." Scourge added. "Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Black Emeralds vs. Sonicbooms." Mephiles told him. "Unless, of course, the Sonicbooms don't manage to make it to their set or help up for some reason." Rosy told her. Jet thought to himself for a minute then chuckled evilly at his plan.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, the Sonicbooms, along with Shadow and Chip, were getting ready for the finals for the battle of the bands. As everyone were preparing their instruments, Manic decided to test the microphones. "Check, one, two. Testing, testing…" It wasn't working so he decided to tap it. Shadow turned its volume up all the way. "Testing!" Manic said with the microphone so loud it created some feedback that hurt everyone's ears. Shadow turned it off and blushed in embarrassment. "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody think it's strange that we're the one that made it to the finals?" Tails asked his friends as he was tuning his ukulele. "Very strange." They all turned to see Jet and the Sky Riders on stage. "What are you doing here, Jet? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Manic said while pointing to the seats near the stage. "The awesome and powerful Jet is the most powerful boy at Knothole High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied." Jet then snapped his fingers, one of his friends pulled a lever, and Sonic, Shadow and the others fell down below stage. Meanwhile, Chip, who was hiding behind a speaker, picked up a pull rope with his teeth, played with it, then saw what happened. He ran off to find some help.

Jet laughed evilly. "See you never!" Then Jet closed the trap door. Leaving them trapped under the stage for who knows how long. The Black Emerald were watching from a distance. They were smiling that their plan worked. Mephiles chuckled evilly. "Told you someone would give them a shove." Mephiles told them. "He didn't shove them. He pulled a lever." Rosy said like it was obvious. Scourge groaned. "Go back to sleep, Rosy."

 _Later that Night_

 ** _The Sky Riders:_** _Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 ** _Jet:_** _Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

 ** _The Sky Riders:_** _Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

As the Sky Riders were singing on stage, the Sonicbooms were still stuck under the stage. Manic was trying to get out by hitting the door with his body. "Give it up, Manic. You've been doing that for hours. It's not going to open." Knuckles told him. "Maybe it doesn't matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." Sonic said disappointed. "Of course it would have work, Sonic. Assuming a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were trying to play it!" Knuckles said clearly annoyed with Manic. "Hey, dude! If you wanna tell Sonic he's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Manic said obvious to who Knuckles really meant. Sonic then looked upset and backed away from the others. "He was talking about you, Manic!" Amy told him. "Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it need to!" Manic told them. "OUR BAND!" Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks shout at him. Sonic sat near a wall as the others continued to fight. "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like?" Sonic said clearly upset.

"It might have been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Manic!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Manic told him. "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Tails told him. "I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Amy complained. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearing!" Knuckles tells Amy annoyed. "I care, Knuckles. So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Amy complained to him. "Hey! Anybody her remember fun and us trying to stop the trolls from ruling the school?! I'll give you a hint: it's the exact opposite of being in the Sonicbooms!" Sticks shouted. "I wish I never I asked any of you to be in my band!" Manic shouted. "I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" Amy shouted. "Me neither!" Tails and Knuckles say together. Now Manic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Sticks are all fighting but unbeknownst to them. An aquamarine mist is escaping from them and going onto the stage. Shadow noticed this and began to get worried.

 ** _Jet:_** _Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Then once Jet and the Sky Riders finished their song there were fireworks and the entire crowd cheered in excitement. They exited the stage and as they did Jet talked to them. "Try to top that!" He told them boastfully. "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!" Mephiles said sarcastically. The Black Emeralds laughed evilly as they saw the aquamarine mist on the stage. They got on stage, started singing, and absorbing the mist into their black gems.

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _Ahh, ah-ah, ahh  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

Now Shadow knows what is happening and decides to warn his friends. "Stop! You have to stop fighting! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off the chaos energy inside you!" Shadow told them. "How can they be using our chaos energy? It the chaos magic of friendship." Knuckles told him. Shadow took a deep breath. "Ever since you guys started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything because I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the chaos magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Sonic got up and looked at his friends. "I can believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." Sonic said disappointed. Shadow put a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them." Sonic smiled confidently. "I think you already have. Come on, guys! We need to get out of here!" They all slammed the door together to get it to open but they failed.

There was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Chip. "Chip!" Sonic picked Chip up and hugged his best friend. "Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the other worlders spell to help me get you out." The person revealed to be Big. "Why isn't he under their spell?" Sonic asked. "He doesn't listen to music and he was always fishing." Big smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Come on you guys. Time to prove we've still got the chaos magic of friendship inside us!" Knuckles said happily. "We're getting the band back together?" Sticks asked. "We're getting our band back together!" Manic told her. "Yes, now we can stop the trolls from taking over the school." Sticks said confidently. They all looked at her and rolled their eyes. "Oooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Amy asked. Sonic scoffed. "It doesn't matter what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." Sonic told them. "I know just the song." Manic said. Tails was at first disappointed till Manic came by him. "My man, Tails here, wrote a really good one." Tails smiled excitedly. "We're about to save the world here, guys. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Amy?" Knuckles asked. "I thought you'd never ask!" Amy said as she pulled out a clothes rack with amazing outfits for her friends.

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Welcome to the show_

 ** _Scourge and Rosy:_** _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _We're here to let you know_

 ** _Scourge and Rosy:_** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 ** _Mephiles:_** _Our time is now_

 ** _Scourge and Rosy:_** _Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _You time is running out_

 ** _Scourge and Rosy:_** _Ah, ah, ah_

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…_

As the Black Emeralds were singing, the Sonicbooms were in their amazing outfits designed by Amy. They were on a hill that was close to the stage where the Black Emeralds were preforming. "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Manic asked as he finished setting up his drums. Big honked his car horn and it turned into a huge stereo with amazing colors. Everyone cheered in excitement. "Awesome! Now those trolls won't ever come near the school." Sticks said. "Radical!" Manic said.

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay_

As they were singing, their gems glowed brighter than before and now the magic surround them and they started to get their own hedgehog ears, tails, and midnight black wings. The magic has now fully hypnotized and under their control.

 _We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now_

A drum solo starts and it begins to break the spell. The Black Emeralds looked around and Scourge pointed to the Underground Sonicbooms.

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

 ** _Sonic:_** _Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame_

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul_

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

 _Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah_

 _Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart_

As the Sonicbooms were singing, they started to transform into the animal forms but something new happened this time. Their hair started get color highlights in their hair. Amy got purple highlights, Tails got white highlights, Manic got blue and black highlights, Knuckles got green highlights, Sticks got golden brown highlights, and Sonic got sapphire green highlights. "So the Sonicbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Mephiles said determined.

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _What we have in store (ah-ah)  
All we want and more (ah-ah)  
We will break on though (ah-ah)  
Now it's time to finish you!_

The Black Emeralds eyes then starts to glow a pale white. They used the chaos energy from their gems to release their true forms to attack the Sonicbooms. Mephiles was a dark black hedgehog with blood red eyes, Scourge was a dark green hedgehog with light blue eyes, Rosy was a dark pink hedgehog with dark gray eyes. Everyone attacked the other worlders with their chaos energy but the other worlders are just too powerful. Sonic tried to attack Mephiles but all together, the other worlders made everyone fall to the ground and the microphone that Sonic was hold flew out of his hand and it went near Shadow's feet. Sonic looked at Shadow. "Shadow, we need you!" Sonic told him. Shadow took a deep breath, took off his jacket, and started to sing.

 ** _Shadow:_** _You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part this part of me  
My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity_

Shadow helped Sonic up and they started to sing together. Everyone else started to play their instruments as they were singing.

 ** _Shadow and Sonic:_** _We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go_

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 ** _Sonic and Shadow:_** _And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of_

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _Friendship on our side!_

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

As they were singing, the sent the magic of friendship to the Black Emeralds and they were not afraid of what was going to happen next. Meanwhile, Shadow started to transform. He got his own pair of hedgehog ears and tail.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

Now everyone started to float up in the air a little and a rainbow started to form around them and a black line started to enter the rainbow from Shadow.

 ** _Everyone but the Black Emeralds:_** _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives, survives_

Now there was a giant hedgehog in the sky with the rainbow spikes that came from the Sonicbooms. The spikes started to shoot at the Black Emeralds and as they were surround by a very bright light, their black gems broke. The light disappeared, the Black Emeralds rubbed their heads and gasped at their broken gems. Mephiles picked up his broken gem and they all started to sing very badly.

 ** _The Black Emeralds:_** _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward…_

Everyone started to boo at their terrible singing and they ran off. Shadow picked up one of the broken gems. "Hmph. Guess that explain why these were so special to them." Shadow told his friends. "Without those pendants and the chaos energy you brought here from Mobius, they're just three harmless teenagers." Sonic told them. "Sonicbooms rule! That was amazing!" Sally said as she came up to give Sonic a hug. They left the hug with them both blushing. Everyone laughed at the sight. Jet walked up from behind them and surprised the Sonicbooms. "You may have vanquished the Black Emeralds, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Awesome and Powerful Jet!" He shouted before leaving on his skateboard but he fell off the stage. "Jet's okay!"

"You know, Sonic is going back to Mobius soon. The Sonicbooms could really use someone to help Tails on backup vocals." Shadow smiled, grabbed a nearby guitar and played a sick guitar riff. "I also play guitar." Shadow told him. Manic smiled. "We'll see."

The next day, Sonic and his friends were standing outside of the portal since it was time for Sonic to go home. "Sure wish you could stay longer." Knuckles told him. "Me too. But I have responsibilities in Mobius that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time." Sonic told his friends. He looked at Chip. "Ready, Chip?" Sonic asked his friends. "Ready!" Chip told him positively. Then the two went through the portal and life for Shadow just started to get better.

The Sonicbooms were at the stage about to get ready for practice but before they started, Shadow want to write to Sonic.

 _"_ _Dear Prince Sonic,_

 _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Knothole High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write you for advice when I need it._

 _Your friend, Shadow."_

He closed the book and turned to his friends. "You ready or what?" Manic asked his friends. "Ready!" Shadow said as he picked up his guitar. "One! Two! Three! Four!" Manic said as he banged on his drumsticks.

 **Stopping it here for two reasons. One, this is longer then I thought it would be and two, I am still working on Human Sonic's form for this world. I will return with his human look till then don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Knuckles:_** _Once upon a time_

 _You came into my world and made the star align_

 ** _Amy:_** _Now I can the signs_

 _You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _Shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows_

 ** _Manic:_** _Friends, you are in my life_

 _And you can count on me to be there by your side_

 ** _Shadow:_** _And when the music come alive_

 _We sing our song to lift us so we can shine_

 ** _Sonicbooms:_** _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Make a crescendo_

 _And the light hat ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Together we stand_

 _As the rain begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up high_

 _As the sun shines through it all_

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

 _Make a crescendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark_

 _It makes us all glow_

 _And we shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _Shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

 _We shine like rainbows_

Now a machine is making red mountain like lines till it starts making one straight line. A hand tears it and pins it to a board with many other notes. He adjusts his glasses and his bandana around his neck to reveal this worlds Sonic. His hair is the same but he has glasses, a brown bandana around his neck, and a lab coat. "No doubt about it, Chip. There is definitely something strange going on at that school…" Sonic told his puppy Chip. Chip barks after his finished chewing his bowl of food.

 **Next up is the friendship games. I will probably start on that on next since it is a bit easier than the other fanfictions I have coming up. Thank you to all of those who faved, followed, and reviewed. Check out my other stories in the meantime as I start working on the Friendship Games. See y'all then. Bye.**


End file.
